


Gdzie zaczyna się magia

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Emissary, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, M/M, Romance, True Alpha, Werewolves
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gdyby tak Derek nigdy nie otrzymał daru, jakim jest wilkołactwo, a sytuacja w Beacon Hills wyglądała zupełnie inaczej niż wówczas, gdy opuszczał to miejsce? </p><p>Zamiana Ról, sterek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Otrzepuje kolana, podnosząc się z ziemi i jednym ruchem przerywa utworzony wcześniej krąg. Marszczy brwi, kiedy bariera opada szybciej, niż powinna, nie dając mu potencjalnego czasu na ucieczkę. Momentalnie jednak orientuje się w przyczynie tego nagłego rozproszenia, kiedy dociera do niego pulsowanie ziemi. 

— Mówiłem, że to nie jest pożegnanie — mruczy, kiedy zostaje objęty i przyciągnięty do niższego, acz umięśnionego ciała. Z westchnięciem poddaje się jednak temu uczuciu, mając świadomość, że w najbliższym czasie na pewno się to nie powtórzy, jeśli powtórzy kiedykolwiek. Ich drogi nie powinny się już więcej przeciąć. 

— To jest obietnica — zgadza się z nim kobieta, wychylając nieco, by otrzeć się swoim o jego policzek. Parska, przypominając sobie dawne czasy. Lepsze. 

— Wiesz, że nie zmienię swojej decyzji. 

— Nie możesz — przytakuje mu, w końcu się odsuwając. Nie porusza się, wymuszając to na niej. 

— Dlaczego my, Derek? — Nie ma na to żadnej odpowiedzi, a przynajmniej nie takiej, która usatysfakcjonowałaby któreś z nich. 

— Kiedy ruszacie? — pyta jeszcze, chociaż zna odpowiedź. Mimo wszystko, chciałby to ciągnąć jak najdłużej, bo to znaczyłoby, że sam odsunie moment swojego odejścia. Pożegnania są bolesne, ale to powroty ranią najbardziej. Nie boi się. 

— Kiedy przekroczysz południową granicę. Wiesz dobrze, że mają na tym punkcie paranoję, a póki co, wciąż mam zbyt mało do powiedzenia w kwestiach watahy. Nawet, jeśli jestem _jego_ betą — kończy z przekąsem i Derek nie może się powstrzymać, by nie zmierzwić siostrze włosów. Jak gdyby bycie betą jej przeszkadzało; i tak wspięła się wysoko w ciągu tych kilku lat od pożaru. Siedem, wystarczyło jej siedem, by związać się z alfą kalifornijskiej watahy, wcześniej zapewniając im bezpieczeństwo, dołączeniem do niej. Derek zawdzięczał jej wszystko. 

— Mam nadzieję, że zmysły mnie nie oszukują — wzdycha, dzieląc się z nią swoją ostatnią obawą. Może jest ich więcej, ale ta jest największa; jeśli ruszy w podróż z góry skazaną na porażkę, jest zgubiony. Wataha już dawno odejdzie, w poszukiwaniu nowych, większych terenów — odkąd ich populacja tak bardzo się zwiększyła, ludzie domagają się ich ochrony — a on nie jest pewien, czy byłby w stanie poradzić sobie samemu. Nie, będąc tym, kim jest. 

— To do ciebie niepodobne. — Laura poklepuje go po ramieniu, stając obok niego i patrząc, tak jak on, przed siebie, na roztaczające się przed nimi tereny. — Wierzę, że matka chciałaby tego dla ciebie. Dla naszych przodków. Wrócisz i przypomnisz im wszystkim, komu zawdzięczają to, co mają. To my, Derek, władaliśmy tamtymi ziemiami. Twoja opieka nad nimi będzie dla nich zaszczytem i dobrze o tym wiesz. 

Uśmiecha się na jej słowa. Chciałby, by były prawdziwe i wie, że mogą. Dla watahy emisariusz jest równie ważny, jak każdy inny jej członek, a po ostatnich wydarzeniach, o których wieści dotarły nawet tutaj, Derek nie ma wątpliwości, że Beacon Hills go potrzebuje. 

Może i wszystko byłoby prostsze, gdyby Derek mógł zająć miejsce tutejszego emisariusza, który przez te wszystkie lata, odkąd związali się razem z Laurą z kalifornijską wachą, uczył go, podejmując się roli jego Mistrza. Z drugiej strony jednak, Derek chciał odpowiedzi, które mógł otrzymać jedynie u źródła. Nie był wilkołakiem za sprawą zdrady swojej matki i chociaż nie znał imienia, dobrze wiedział, kogo będzie szukał i tak samo, jak magia wskazywała mu Beacon, jako jego nowy dom, tak samo coś podpowiadało mu, że mężczyzna, który go spłodził, też tam jest. 

— On gdzieś tam jest. Czuję to. — Marszczy brwi, zamykając oczy i pozwalając swojej magii wmieszać się w podmuchy wiatru. Wsłuchuje się w ich śpiew, odprężając się. Czuje, że Laura mu się przygląda, tak samo, jak zwykle, kiedy to robi i jej zazdrość łaskocze jego palce. 

— Zmierzysz się ze wszystkim — szepcze kobieta, wciskając mu w dłoń dobrze znajomy przedmiot. — Kocham cię, Derek. Jestem z ciebie dumna. Mama też by była.

Wyczuwa, że siostra dławi się przez łzy, ale nie porusza się. To lepsze pożegnanie, niż mógłby dać tym ziemiom i jej. Laura oddala się, a z każdym kolejnym jej krokiem, kakofonia dźwięków zalewa jego umysł. Poddaje się temu, czując, jak narasta w nim moc. Dociera do niego magia reszty watahy i łączy się z jego własną, dając mu siłę. Magia jego mistrza świeci najjaśniej, a on sam robi krok w przód i zatraca się. Odchodzi. 

*

Stoi z zamkniętymi oczami, wsłuchując się w szum drzew i wyraźnie na coś czekając. Zupełnie ignoruje rozłożonego na pobliskim konarze Isaaca, z którym Erica zmieniła się już ponad półtora dnia wcześniej. żadne z nich nie wie, na co tak właściwie czeka ich alfa; ufają mu jednak na tyle, by nie próbować pytać. Zdają sobie sprawę, że dowiedzą się, gdy nadejdzie właściwy czas. 

Nagle chłopak porusza się i Isaac z westchnięciem podnosi się, po czym wolnym krokiem do niego zbliża, dając mu czas, by go zatrzymał, gdyby w dalszym ciągu potrzebował trzymać go na dystans.

Kiedy się z nim zrównuje, dostrzega, że alfa ma otwarte oczy, jednak jego źrenice są nieruchome i rozszerzone. Sam zamyka oczy, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu usłyszy to, co najwyraźniej dociera do uszu drugiego wilkołaka. To jednak nic nie daje, jednak kiedy unosi powieki, widzi, że jest obserwowany. 

— Nadchodzi — szepcze alfa, a podekscytowania w jego głosie nie da się pomylić z niczym innym. Nagły podmuch wiatru szarpie końcówkami jego nieco przydługich włosów. Isaac pochyla głowę, wypuszczając wstrzymywane powietrze, kiedy rozlega się przeciągłe wycie.


	2. Rozdział Pierwszy

Jeżeli wsiadając w swoje czarne camaro był nerwowy, to nie potrafi nazwać tego, co działo się z nim teraz. Wpada w poślizg, biorąc zakręt zbyt ostro, jednak nie walczy z nim, dzięki czemu jeszcze nie wypadł z drogi. Z piskiem opon odnajduje właściwy tor i gna przed siebie w strugach deszczu. Stara się skupić myśli na tej parszywej pogodzie, jednak im dłużej poświęca jej uwagę, tym bardziej zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy aby przypadkiem nie powinien wziąć tego za jakiś znak, by póki jeszcze ma czas, zabrał nogi za pas i poszukać dla siebie jakiegoś innego zajęcia. Chociaż nie sądzi, by z takim wyglądem dostał szybko posadę w uczciwej branży. 

Wzdycha, zgłaśniając muzykę, która szybko zagłusza uderzające w szyby krople wody. Rozpędzony mija tablicę informującą, że do Beacon Hills zostało już tylko siedem kilometrów, gdy nagle dostrzega sterczącą w strugach deszczu postać. Zwalnia nieco, woląc nie ochlapać chłopaka i dostrzega, że ten macha, chcąc złapać stopa. Marszczy brwi i przejeżdża dalej, nie zaszczycając go już nawet jednym spojrzeniem, jednak po chwili gwałtownie hamuje i cofa się, ustawiając jak najbliżej niego. Ten dopada klamki w mniej niż sekundę. 

— Podrzuciłby mnie pan do Beacon?! — pyta ze zbyt wielkim, jak na Dereka gust, entuzjazmem. Mężczyzna w odpowiedzi kiwa głową, marszcząc czoło, kiedy chłopak wykonuje gwałtowne ruchy, zapinając pas i na Hale’a spadają krople wody. Nie lubi zimna; wzdryga się. 

Jego towarzyszowi najwyraźniej nie umyka to, bo już po chwili go przeprasza, wpatrując się w niego dużymi oczami i Derek zdobywa się nawet na lekki uśmiech w odpowiedzi. 

— Jesteś stąd? — zaczyna, uznając, że skoro już spełnia dobry uczynek, to mógłby na tym też skorzystać. 

— Tak, mieszkam tu od dziecka — odpowiada lekko i Derek czuje przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się po jego ciele na dźwięk tego miękkiego tonu. Jest w nim coś kojącego i Hale stawia sobie za zadanie nie pozwolić mu zamilknąć. — A ty? — pyta niby niewinnie, ale Derek widzi w jego oczach, że dobrze by wiedział, gdyby był stąd. 

Kręci głową. 

— Nie do końca — mówi w końcu, czując niewytłumaczalną potrzebę wyjaśnienia mu w czym rzecz. Podchwytuje jego zaciekawione spojrzenie, jednak sam nie kontynuuje. 

— No weź, koleś, mów dalej. 

Derek posyła mu oburzone spojrzenie. 

— _Koleś?_ — powtarza, pytająco unosząc brwi, po czym wraca wzrokiem do śliskiej jezdni. 

— No nie wiem nawet jak masz na imię — mówi i Derek doskonale wyczuwa w jego głosie wyzwanie. 

— Derek — odpowiada, podnosząc rękawicę. I tak nie ma powodu, by chować tę informację przed kimkolwiek, wiec czemu nie?

— Pożar… — Chłopa zawiesza się na chwilę i jego wzrok staje się nieobecny. Derek ma ochotę walnąć się w czoło; przecież skoro chłopak jest stąd to musiał o tym słyszeć, wszyscy słyszeli o upadku tak znanej rodziny. Nagle dzieciak wygląda na skruszonego i unosi rękę, która chwilę później ląduje na ramieniu Hale’a, który jednak nie czuje potrzeby, by go od siebie odtrącić. świadomość tego jednak jest gorsza niż sam gest i szarpie się, przy okazji tracąc na chwilę kontrolę nad kierownicą. Syczy cicho, zaciskając na niej palce i chyba tylko cudem unikając zderzenia czołowego. Wściekły kierowca na niego trąbi, a on marzy tylko o tym, by zniknąć. Chłopak jednak w żaden sposób tego nie komentuje, nawet nie przeprasza, przyglądając mu się uważnie. — Jestem Stiles.

Hale przeszukuje pamięć w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kto mógłby się tak nazywać, ale nikt nie przychodzi mu do głowy. Szczerze mówiąc nie jest jakoś specjalnie z tego powodu zaskoczony, zważywszy na to, ile czasu minęło i jak przez pierwsze lata po pożarze skutecznie starał się zapomnieć o wszystkim związanym z tym miasteczkiem. 

— Więc, Stiles… — zaczyna, nie chcąc wyjść na nietaktownego. — Jaki jest tutejszy Alfa? — Ostatecznie uznaje, że podchody nie są jego mocną stroną. Chłopak początkowo nie odpowiada.

— Nie chcę zakrzywić ci z miejsca jego obrazu, wyrażając swoją opinię, jednak mogę cię zapewnić, że skoro jesteś w Beacon nowy, spotkasz go szybciej, niż ci się wydaje. 

— To chyba dobrze — mówi, układając sobie w głowie plany na najbliższe godziny. Wpierw musi postawić na nogi swoje nowe lokum, potem ruszy na miast o w poszukiwaniu Alfy. 

— Na pewno. W ogóle, ile masz lat? Od kilku minut próbuję to ustalić, ale jesteś pełen sprzeczności. 

Hale rzuca mu zaciekawione spojrzenie, nie przyzwyczajony do podobnych uwag. Nie wie w ogóle, jak ktoś może być tak bezpośredni. 

— Dwadzieścia cztery. Zakładam, że wolę nie wiedzieć nawet, skąd owe sprzeczności wynikają… ?

Stiles potrząsa głową, odwracając się nieco bardziej w jego stronę i unosi dłoń. Derek zauważa, jak niespotykanie długie ma chłopak palce, jednak szybko odwraca od nich wzrok, ganiąc się za swoje myśli. Nie ma pojęcia, skąd w ogóle się biorą, nie ma w zwyczaju takiego zachowania. Zamiera, zwalniając, a widząc, że droga przed nimi jest prosta, przymyka dosłownie na moment powieki, wsłuchując się w ciągnącą się za nim pieść lasu. 

Czuje dotyk na ramieniu i momentalnie otwiera oczy, a dźwięki, w których się pogrążył milkną. Napotyka dziwne spojrzenie, które posyła mu Stiles. 

— Normalnie myślałem, że zasnąłeś i zaraz wszyscy zginiemy. Koleś, nie rób tak więcej. 

Derek w pierwszym odruchu chce go poprawić, jednak szybko dostrzega uśmieszek błąkający się po wargach chłopaka i wie, że ten stara się go sprowokować. Przewraca oczami. Już ma mu coś odpowiedzieć, gdy dociera do niego, co przed chwilą ustalił. Jego reakcje… to jego magia. Stiles wpływa na nią; nie czuł nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego, nie wie nawet, co jest tego powodem. Zupełnie jakby ich magie były ze sobą kompatybilne, ale Stiles nie wygląda na kogoś, kto byłby więcej niż człowiekiem. Odnotowuje sobie w pamięci, by dokładniej się mu przyjrzeć, a jest przekonany, że ich drogi jeszcze nie raz się przetną. 

— Co do twojego pytania… Pomyślmy. Wyglądasz jak gangster, a ten zarost jeszcze dodaje ci wieku, ale jeśli chcesz znać moją opinię, to zostaw go, pasuje ci. Dalej, twoje oczy. Są momenty, kiedy błyszczą takim wręcz młodzieńczym blaskiem, jakbyś miał w sobie dużo energii, jednak chwilę później przywodzą na myśl oczy starego człowieka, który już wszystko przeżył i widział, co tłumaczę sobie twoją raczej traumatyczną przeszłością. Tak samo twoje zachowanie; w jednej chwili wydajesz się otwarty, w drugiej jednak stawiasz wokół siebie mur, odgradzając się ode mnie. Jesteś chodzącą sprzecznością. 

Hale parska, nie mogąc się powstrzymać i widzi kątem oka, że Stiles wydaje się z tego powodu zadowolony. Już ma zapytać, ile w takim razie ma chłopak, kiedy na jego twarzy pojawia się wszystkowiedzący uśmiech. 

— Dwadzieścia. Taa, wiem, że totalnie wyglądam na dzieciaka, ale mój zegar biologiczny nie kłamie. 

Teraz Hale już otwarcie parska, przy okazji zwalniając, bo właśnie wjeżdżają na teren miasteczka i przechodzi na tryb _stała czujność_. 

— No cóż, ty z całą pewnością przeczysz swojemu wiekowi — mruczy, rozglądając się. — Gdzie cię wysadzić? 

— Gdziekolwiek, tu wszędzie jest blisko. 

Derek kiwa głową, wyglądając jakiegoś przystanka. Ruch w miasteczku nie jest zbyt wielki, ale dostrzega kilka ciekawskich spojrzeń rzucanych mu przez przechadzającą się pod osłoną parasola, miejską społeczność. W końcu zwalnia i daje Stilesowi czas na odpięcie pasów.

— Dzięki, Derek, nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobił. W tym deszczu nie uśmiechało mi się pokonywać drogi do Beacon na pieszo. — Wyszczerzył się. — Wiszę ci kawę, czy co tam lubisz pić. Zgadamy się jakoś, myślę, że wkrótce na siebie wpadniemy, jestem wszędzie, jak ninja, sam wiesz. — Mruga do niego i, nie dając Derekowi nawet szansy na przetworzenie jego słów, wyskakuje z samochodu. 

— Mi też miło było poznać — mruczy do siebie. 

*

Do położonego w głębi rezerwatu domu dociera dopiero za drugim podejściem; chociaż był pewien, że czegoś takiego, jak drogi do tego miejsca, nigdy nie zapomni, szybko zostało to zweryfikowane. Nie wie, czego ma się spodziewać po opuszczonym na kilka lat miejscu, jednak zaraz po dotarciu na miejsce wyczuwa krążącą wokół niego magię, która udaremniłaby intruzom dostanie się na teren, który należy do Hale’ów. Rozpoznaje tę magię; jego _ojciec_. Szybko pozbywa się krążącej w powietrzu energii, zastępując ją swoją własną magią; chce mieć z tym człowiekiem jak najmniej wspólnego, a cuchnięcie nim zdecydowanie nie należy do jego priorytetów. Wie, że tak szybko, jak złamie zaklęcie, mężczyzna się o tym dowie. I dobrze. 

Zaciska zęby, widząc strawione przez ogień, niegdyś piękne wnętrze. Przez kilka minut, a może i godzin, nie potrafi stwierdzić, krąży po pokojach, a wspomnienia w jego głowie odżywają i chociaż przez chwilę ma wrażenie, jakby był z rodziną. Czuje bolesny ucisk w gardle; nie pozwala sobie na nic więcej. 

Kiedy w końcu dociera na górę i wchodzi do zajmowanego niegdyś pokoju, jest zaskoczony, jak wiele pozostało. Właściwie poza grubą warstwą kurzu i niechcianymi lokatorami, pomieszczenie nadaje się do zamieszkania. 

Wraca do samochodu i wyjmuje wszystko, co będzie mu potrzebne, by przystosować dom do swoich potrzeb.

Kończy dopiero późną nocą, jednak nie ma odwagi by położyć się do _swojego_ łóżka. Zamiast tego spędza noc, wpatrując się w niebo, a jego serce wali jak oszalałe, ilekroć dobiega go wycie. 

*

Zastaje go słoneczny poranek, co bierze za dobry znak. Przeciąga się i obmywa twarz wodą z butelki, odnotowując w pamięci, by załatwić na mieście przede wszystkim dostęp do wody i prądu; z czasem zadba o wszystko to, co będzie mu potrzebne, by normalnie funkcjonować.

Po przebraniu się w nieco luźniejszą koszulkę, którą Laura sprezentowała mu na urodziny, twierdząc, że ma dosyć oglądania jego mięśni podkreślanych przez obcisłe bluzki, wsiada w samochód. Kieruje się do centrum miasta, wypatrując jakiegoś sklepu, w którym mógłby kupić coś do jedzenia. 

Jest zaskoczony, kiedy udaje mu się to dopiero, kiedy dociera niemal na miejsce; ratusz, gdzie powinien móc znaleźć Alfę, jest doskonale widoczny z miejsca, w którym parkuje przed niewielkim sklepem. Gdy wchodzi do środka, kiwając głową sprzedawczyni, czuje na sobie wzrok reszty klientów. Jest przekonany, że wraz z jego pojawieniem się, również umilkły wszelkie rozmowy; jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał się z tak milczącymi staruszkami. Kiedy nadchodzi jego kolej, ma wrażenie, że sprzedawczyni nagle dostała jakiś zastrzyk pozytywnej energii, bo jej uśmiech jest tak szeroki, że śmiało jego blaskiem mogłaby posłużyć za kulę dyskotekową. Wzdryga się; nigdy nie zrozumie kobiet. 

— Co podać? — pyta, jednak czuje, że to zdecydowanie nie jest to, co chciałaby wypalić na wstępie. Mimo to nie zmienia swojej postawy z rękoma założonymi na piersi i obrzuca ją krótkim spojrzeniem, po czym skupia się na półce za nią. 

— Poproszę chleb krojony… — zacina się, czując nieznaną mu magię i ogląda się za siebie. Przy wejściu widzi parę, z czego dziewczyna na pewno jest człowiekiem i przygląda mu się z zaciekawieniem, podczas gdy jej wilkołaczy chłopak mówi jej coś cicho na ucho. Jest zaskoczony, dostrzegając ich bliskość. W watasze, do której dotychczas należał, jeśli można to tak nazwać, najważniejsze było, by nie rozrzedzać krwi, starając się podnosić populację wilkołaków. Związki międzygatunkowe były zakazane, tutaj najwyraźniej nikogo to nie interesowało. Poczuł nagły szacunek do rządzącego tu Alfy, jeszcze większy niż dotychczas. Sam był przeciwny praktykom stosowanym w Kalifornii, dlatego też zresztą nie mógłby tam zbyt długo zostać. Owszem, może i potrafił zachować dla siebie swoje opinie, jednak z czasem coraz trudniej było mu milczeć. 

— Tak…?

Marszczy brwi, skupiając wzrok na kobiecie. 

— Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się — burczy, jednak szybko tuszuje to ostrożnym uśmiechem, który jednak nie sięga jego oczu. Kobiecie wydaje się to nie przeszkadzać. — Jakiś pasztet, czy cokolwiek macie. Może parówki? — dodaje. 

Kobieta proponuje mu produkty różnych firm i ostatecznie przerywa jej w pół zdania, bo naprawdę nie obchodzi go szczegółowy skład niczego, co mu pokazuje. Wychodzi po kilku minutach, czując, że zbliża mu się ból głowy i niemal wpada na widzianą wcześniej dziewczynę. Marszczy brwi, obrzucając ją uważnym spojrzeniem i nagle dociera do niego, co mu nie pasuje. Jest w ciąży. 

— Hej, jesteś tu nowy, co? — zagaduje go jej towarzysz. 

— Wczoraj przyjechałem — mówi i szybko dopowiada: — Właśnie idę zobaczyć się z Alfą. 

— Ach, jeszcze nie rozmawialiście… Scott McCall — przedstawia się, wyciągając rękę. 

— Derek… — Zacina się, ściskając ją. Uznaje, że nie ma potrzeby robić z tego tajemnicy. — Hale. Dziewczyna wydaje się zaskoczona, jednak nie ma szansy nic powiedzieć, bo Scott uśmiecha się do niego szeroko. 

— Tak myślałem, że kiedyś wrócicie. — Dziewczyna szturcha go, mrugając do Dereka, po czym wyciąga dłoń. 

— Jestem Allison. 

— Już na dniach McCall — dodaje Scott, wypinając dumnie pierś i Derek parska. 

— Gratuluję przyszłego potomka. — Uśmiecha się, ujmując delikatnie dłoń dziewczyny, na co jego towarzysze zamierają i dochodzi do niego, że popełnił faux pas. — Nie wiedzieliście — szepcze, ale Scott już porywa narzeczoną w ramiona i zaczynają się wzajemnie przekrzykiwać poniesieni radością. Nagle Derek czuje się zupełnie nie na miejscu i już ma odejść, kiedy Scott patrzy na niego z nosem wtulonym we włosy Allison.

— Dlaczego nie wyczułem wcześniej dziecka? Przecież powinienem, nie? Słuch, węch i te sprawy.

— Nie w przypadku wilkołaczych dzieci. Wszystko wiąże się z waszą historią i polowaniami na matki noszące owoc spółkowania z wilkołakami… — Zawiesza się na moment, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać to w słowa. — To taka wewnętrzna magia dziecka, która wpływa na zmysły innych wilkołaków, że nawet rodzice nie są go świadomi aż do czwartego miesiąca… — Zamyka oczy, pozwalając swojej magii nieco się rozeznać. — Allison jest dopiero w trzecim i do tego czasu, o ile nie przyszłoby jej do głowy po prostu wykonać testu, nie wiedzielibyście. 

Przez cały czas słuchają go w skupieniu i Derek może przyglądać się całej gamie emocji przewijających się przez ich twarze. 

— Czyli to prawda? Będziesz naszym emisariuszem? 

Hale wygląda na zaskoczonego; jednak prawdopodobnie tym, co powiedział, sam podsunął kobiecie taki wniosek. 

— Ciągnęło mnie tutaj — odpowiada tylko.

— Jesteś sam? — pyta zaciekawiona dziewczyna, wyplątując się z objęć Scotta. 

— Laura poszła dalej z watahą.

— Przykro mi… — zaczyna, ale unosi rękę. 

Nienawidzi litości, więc patrzy jej prosto w oczy, chcąc, by nie miała wątpliwości co do jego stanowiska w tej sprawie. 

— To dobrze. Tam jest jej miejsce. 

Allison najwyraźniej rozumie, co czuje, bo kiwa głową, odsuwając się nieco. Derek przygląda się jej i z rozbawieniem zauważa, że ta już instynktownie głaszcze się po brzuchu, jednak to nie to jest powodem jego nagłego zainteresowania nią. Ma wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak, wydaje się nerwowa. Szybko jednak odwraca od tego uwagę; w końcu nie co dzień dowiaduje się, że jest w ciąży. 

— To w porządku — mówi Scott.

— Scott, myślę, że już na nas czas. Derek się śpieszy na spotkanie i…

— Nie musi nigdzie iść — odpowiada nowy głos i Hale sztywnieje, natychmiast go rozpoznając. — Cześć, Derek. To jak z tą kawą?


	3. Rozdział Drugi

Derek sztywnieje i sam nie jest pewien, co powinien zrobić. Czuje, że jego serce zaczyna szybciej bić, ale w pierwszej chwili nie porusza się, oddychając głęboko, byle tylko zapanować nad emocjami. Wie, że _Stiles_ wyczuje kipiącą w nim złość, a zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że jego zadaniem jest przekonać zarówno go, jak i jego watahę do swojej osoby, jeśli nie chce zostać przepędzony z terenu, do którego od lat nie należy. W końcu, czując, że wściekłość go opuszcza, odwraca się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. W momencie, kiedy krzyżuje wzrok ze Stilesem, czuje powiew magii drażniący jego własną energię i mruży oczy. Stiles tylko przymyka powieki, wciągając nosem powietrze. Po chwili nie ma śladu po niedawnym wzroście magii i znów wydaje się być zwykłym chłopakiem. 

Derek już ma coś powiedzieć, jednak jego myśli mkną w zastraszającym tempie, kiedy próbuje ustalić, jak wiele wie o ukrywaniu własnej magicznej aury i dociera do niego, że w przypadku wilkołaków jest to możliwe tylko pod jednym warunkiem. 

— Jesteś Prawdziwym Alfą — mówi cicho, a Scott przesuwa się nieco, jakby niezdecydowany, czy w jakiś sposób powinien wejść między nich. Stiles jednak kiwa głową, po czym skupia wzrok na Allison i Derek widzi w jego oczach to samo, co podczas drogi samochodem. 

— To cudowna wiadomość, dziewczyno! Mówiłem, że nie zdążycie ze ślubem — parska, zbliżając się do niej szybko i obejmując ją. Allison odwzajemnia uścisk, po czym łapie Scotta za ramię, zwracając się do Dereka z przepraszającym uśmiechem. 

— Mamy dużo spraw do załatwienia, zobaczymy się wkrótce. Miło było cię poznać, Derek — dodaje, po czym poklepuje go po ramieniu, odwracając się na pięcie. Scott stoi jeszcze przez chwilę niezdecydowany, po czym podchodzi do Dereka i powtarza gest narzeczonej.

Po chwili Hale zostaje sam z Alfą. 

— Mam nadzieję, że nie rozmyśliłeś się co do tej kawy. Nie chciałbym rozmawiać z tobą przed sklepem, uwierz mi, tu wprost roi się od poszukujących sensacji, a tego chciałbym uniknąć. 

Derek przez chwilę milczy, a kiedy w końcu przemawia, słychać, że jest spięty. 

— Możemy gdzieś przejść, nie da się ukryć, że prędzej czy później ta rozmowa musiałaby się odbyć, a sam miałem ją w planach na dzisiaj… By być jednak z tobą zupełnie szczerym, chcę byś wiedział, że gdyby to dotyczyło kogokolwiek innego, już by mnie tu nie było. Nienawidzę być okłamywanym. 

Stiles podchodzi do niego z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy, po czym wyciąga dłoń. 

— Myślę, że zrozumiesz moją motywację. Stiles Stilinski, miejscowy alfa. 

Derek po chwili wahania przyjmuje oferowaną dłoń i ściska ją mocno, podkreślając tym prawdziwość swoich słów. 

— Derek Hale. To dla mnie… — Słowo _zaszczyt_ błądzi mu gdzieś w zakątkach umysłu, jednak wie, że to byłoby kłamstwo. — Ważne. Trochę o tobie słyszałem. 

Stiles w żaden sposób nie komentuje tego, jednak nie spuszcza też wzroku z jego twarzy. W końcu uśmiecha się lekko i Derek czuje błogi spokój, zauważając, że ten uśmiech sięga również oczu, które teraz błyszczą radośnie. 

— Chodźmy. Zabiorę cię na najlepsze rogaliki, jakie w życiu jadłeś — mówi tylko, ruszając przed siebie. Tym razem Derek nie waha się, od razu ruszając jego śladem. 

*

Kiedy siadają w najdalej oddalonym kącie kawiarni, Stiles tylko upewnia się, że Derek w ogóle pije kawę, po czym prosi go o zaufanie i znika, lawirując między stolikami. Hale nie wie, co powinien o tym wszystkim myśleć, zważywszy, że Stilinski nie zachowuje się jak kalifornijski Alfa, który raczej trzymał na dystans wszystko i wszystkich, rozsiewając przy okazji wokół siebie aurę wrogości. Nie… podczas drogi do tej kawiarenki Stiles zdążył pomachać i zamienić kilka słów chyba ze wszystkimi mieszkańcami i żaden z nich, bez znaczenia, czy to człowiek, czy wilkołak, nie wydawał się tym spotkaniem onieśmielony. Wręcz przeciwnie, zachowywali się, jakby co niedzielę jedli wspólny obiad i wszyscy byli tutaj… rodziną. 

Chłopak nie wydaje się traktować nikogo z góry, a co najdziwniejsze, będąc Prawdziwym Alfą, musiał zostać nim jeszcze przed śmiercią swojego ojca, co jest dla Dereka o tyle niesamowite, że nie słyszano o zbyt wielu takich przypadkach w rodzinach kultywujących tradycje wilkołaków od pokoleń, a co dopiero, kiedy mowa była o wilkołaku zrodzonym z ludzkiej kobiety, czego świadomość Derek miał jeszcze przed przyjazdem do Beacon. Mało tego, Stiles był młody, a wydawał się trzymać w ryzach całe miasto, a do tego mieć pod kontrolą wszystko… Nie wspominając o tym, czego dokonał, wyrzucając watahę alf ze swoich ziem. 

Derek był pod wrażeniem, kiedy usłyszał o tym od Laury, a w miarę, jak przybył do Beacon, a teraz spotkał Stilesa, wszystko to wydawało się jeszcze bardziej niewiarygodne. Zdarzenie to przecież miało miejsce już jakiś czas temu, a teraz Stiles miał raptem dwadzieścia lat. Był młody…

— Proszę! — Radosny głos przerywa jego rozmyślenia i unosi wzrok na uśmiechniętego Stilesa, który właśnie stawia przed nimi tacę. Derek już ma sięgnąć po parujący kubek kawy, kiedy Stilinski uprzedza go, stawiając go przed nim. Następnie bierze własny napój i kładzie pośrodku stołu talerz z rogalikami. 

— Dziękuję — mówi Derek, otrząsając się z szoku. 

— Liczę, że będzie ci smakować, jednak spróbuj, nim posuniemy się dalej z naszą rozmową — mówi, unosząc swój kubek i przez chwilę rozkoszując się zapachem parującej kawy. Derek przygląda mu się przez kilka sekund, nagle skonsternowany, po czym sam upija łyka. Pyszna. 

— Wiem. 

Derek unosi wzrok na Stilesa i z zaskoczeniem odkrywa, że musiał powiedzieć to na głos. Czuje się nieco dziwnie, ale stara się odwzajemnić uśmiech. 

— Tak czy inaczej kawa to nic w porównaniu do rogalików, ale przekonasz się o tym, jak tylko przestaniesz patrzeć na nie podejrzliwe. Wszystko z nimi w porządku, naprawdę, Derek. 

Jego imię brzmi dziwnie w ustach Stilesa, jednak nie okazuje, by jakkolwiek na to zareagował. Zamiast tego drapie się po brodzie, po czym otwiera usta, chcąc jakoś przejść do tej odpowiedniej części ich spotkania. 

— Powinienem zapewne poprosić o zgodę, by tu zostać. 

— Dlaczego wróciłeś? — Stiles wydaje się zignorować to, co powiedział, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Derek zaciska zęby. 

— Wróciłem do miasta. I tyle. 

— Nie próbuj, Derek. Myślę, że obaj jesteśmy na tyle siebie świadomi, by pominąć tę część, gdzie udajesz, że nie przybyłeś tu w konkretnym celu. I jasne, o ile tylko się tutaj wpasujesz, nie mam nic przeciwko. Wiedziałem, że nadchodzisz i oczekiwałem cię, także głowa do góry i weź tego rogalika. Nie wyrzucę cię. Uważam, że można ci ufać…

Derek już otwiera usta, by coś wtrącić, kiedy chłopak unosi dłoń. 

— Nie próbuj zaprzeczyć, czy coś. Będzie dobrze, o ile tylko uznasz mnie za swojego Alfę. Moja wataha nie potrzebuje nic więcej, by ciepło cię tutaj przywitać. Nie chcę wyjść na pyszałka, ale jestem sercem tego miasta. Pytanie, czy chcesz do mnie dołączyć? 

— Ja…

Stiles uśmiecha się do niego zachęcająco i Derek pochyla nieco głowę. 

— Pokazałbyś mi swoją magię?

Nie wie dlaczego, ale wydaje mu się to ważne, dlatego unosi wzrok, kiedy nie pada żadna odpowiedź. 

— Nie teraz. 

Derek ma wrażenie, jakby Alfa go odrzucił i najwyraźniej to musi być widoczne także na jego twarzy, bo chłopak szybko dodaje: 

— Nie mówię, że nigdy. To po prostu… to coś wyjątkowego. Zresztą, ty też ukrywasz swoją magię. Wierzę, że pewnego dnia otworzysz się przede mną na tyle, by pokazać mi jej więcej.

Hale nie odpowiada; zamiast tego bierze kolejny łyk kawy. Rozumie chłopaka, jednak, sam nie wie czemu, ale liczył, że ten… To głupie, dobrze o tym wie. Dopiero się poznali, chociaż Derek czuje się w obecności Stilesa, jakby znali się od dawna. To jest zdecydowanie dziwne, zwłaszcza, biorąc pod uwagę to, że z reguły jest raczej nieufny. Dobrze pamięta, ile czasu zajęło mu zaaklimatyzowanie się w kalifornijskiej watasze. 

Jednak w Beacon… to miejsce po prostu promieniuje magią, która podpowiadała mu, że tutaj jest jego miejsce. Jego dom… a Stiles Alfą, któremu można zaufać. 

— Co konkretnie mam zrobić, by uznać cię swoim Alfą? — pyta w końcu. Na twarzy chłopaka pojawia się promienny uśmiech, który wydaje się być bardziej na miejscu, niż ta poważna mina, którą dotychczas przyjmował, w oczekiwaniu na decyzję Dereka. 

— W najbliższych dniach mogę być nieosiągalny, jednak w sobotę powinienem być już obecny w ratuszu. Po prostu tam przyjdź — mówi, sięgając po ostatniego rogalika. Wgryza się w niego, nie spuszczając wzroku z Dereka. 

Siedzą jeszcze kilka minut, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. Kiedy w końcu wstają i wychodzą na zewnątrz, Stiles przystaje na moment, wpatrując się w niebo. 

— Mój ojciec od razu wiedział, że mama jest w ciąży.

Nim Derek mruga, chłopaka już nie ma. 

*

Przez kilka kolejnych dni niemal nie wychodzi z domu, myśląc nad tym wszystkim, czego się dowiedział. To wydawało się niemożliwe. Stiles nie tylko był Prawdziwym Alfą, on kiedyś był człowiekiem. Nie potrafi jednak stwierdzić, czy został przemieniony już jako małe dziecko, czy stało się to później. Ma jednak wrażenie, że niedługo się tego dowie, jako że Stiles zdecydował się w ogóle mu o tym powiedzieć, a dzisiaj nadchodzi dzień ich spotkania. 

Derek pociera czoło, zastanawiając się nad tym, co powinien ubrać. Nie jest pewien, jak tutaj wygląda przyjmowanie do watahy — w Kalifornii Laura musiała pozwolić ugryźć się Alfie w szyję, co równoznaczne było z największą uległością. On jednak nie tylko jest człowiekiem, a ma zostać emisariuszem watahy, ma więc nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał tego robić. 

Ostatecznie decyduje się na czarną koszulkę, którą dostał od Laury na urodziny dwa lata wcześniej. Uwielbia ją i uznaje, że chciałby mieć w takiej chwili coś co przypominałoby mu o rodzinie. 

Wychodząc na zewnątrz wdycha leśne powietrze i nie może się oprzeć uwolnieniu swojej magii chociaż na chwilę. Powoduje ona, że końcówki jego palców mrowią, a zmysły stają się wyostrzone. Wsłuchuje się w pieśń lasu, która uspokaja go na tyle, by po kilku minutach pędził już leśnymi drogami w stronę centrum miasta. 

Tym razem na ulicach jest znacznie więcej mieszkańców i wszyscy przyglądają mu się, zupełnie, jakby miał jakiś duży, czerwony wykrzyknik na sobie. Nigdy nie lubi ściągać na siebie nadmiernej uwagi, jednak tym razem nie przeszkadza mu to jakoś bardzo. Po prostu idzie przed siebie. 

Gdy już znajduje się w środku, nie musi nikogo pytać, gdzie iść. Wciąż jego magia krąży tuż pod powierzchnią, kierując go w stronę energii, którą wydaje się wręcz instynktownie wyczuwać, jak wtedy w samochodzie. Kiedy jednak staje przed drzwiami podpisanymi znakiem Alfy, wyczuwa coś jeszcze. Drży, naciskając klamkę, niepewny tego, kogo tam spotka, gdy jednak te otwierają się na tyle, by mógł zajrzeć do środka, zamiera. Doskonale rozpoznał magię mężczyzny, chociaż praktycznie nigdy wcześniej go nie spotkał. Niemożliwym jest jednak, by nie wyczuć własnego rodziciela. 

— Cześć, Derek — zaczyna Stiles i na jego słowa mężczyzna się odwraca, momentalnie ukrywając swoją magię. Jest jednak zbyt późno i Hale cofa się o krok. Sam nie wie, co chce zrobić; ucieczka wydaje się bezcelowa, dodatkowo zbytnio by się odsłonił, jednak…

Nie zwraca uwagi na ruch Stilesa, który już po chwili jest przy nim z dłonią na jego ramieniu. Hale stoi, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed nim i dopiero kiedy Alfa zasłonia mu widok, stając przed nim na palcach, otrząsa się. 

— Uspokój się, proszę. Zaczynam zbytnio cię wyczuwać, a pamiętasz chyba, że chcę poznać twoją magię dopiero wtedy, gdy pokażę ci moją. 

I to wystarcza.

Derek bierze głęboki wdech i kiwa głową, nagle uświadamiając sobie, jak blisko siebie stoją. Stiles wydaje się momentalnie wyczuć jego dyskomfort, bo szybko zabiera rękę i wycofuje się. Hale wchodzi za nim do pomieszczenia, skupiając uwagę na stojącym przy biurku mężczyźnie. 

Milczą. 

— Zapomniałem zadzwonić…

Derek nie zwraca uwagi na tę słabą wymówkę, kiedy Stiles znika za drzwiami. Zamiast tego zaciska pięści. 

— Dlaczego? 

To wszystko, co chce wiedzieć. 

— Ruszenie za tobą było zbyt niebezpieczne. Wierzyłem, że prędzej czy później, nasze drogi się skrzyżują… synu. 

Gdyby był wilkołakiem, obnażyłby zęby w odpowiedzi, jednak nie jest i po prostu prycha. 

— Gówno prawda. 

— Nie masz pojęcia o wielu rzeczach, Derek. 

Mężczyzna zbliża się, aż stoją od siebie na wyciągnięcie ręki. 

— Talia nie pozwoliła mi się do ciebie zbliżyć przez te wszystkie lata. Przysiągłem jej cię chronić, jednak przyrzeczenie, którym związaliśmy nasze życia nie pozwoliłoby mi na to wcześniej. Nie, kiedy stanowiłem dla ciebie realne zagrożenie. Nie, kiedy byłem _ich_ emisariuszem…

I wtedy do Dereka dociera prawda. Pożar… morderstwo jego rodziny, wszystkiemu winni byli Argentowie. Stara wataha, która nagle pojawiła się na ich ziemiach, chcąc zająć je, jakby byli prawowitymi właścicielami. A ten mężczyzna, jego ojciec…

— Wiedziałeś o tym? Wiedziałeś, że moja rodzina zginie? 

— Wiedziałem o ataku na Talię. Jednak nie, nie miałem świadomości, jak to będzie wyglądało. 

Derek nie wierzy. Czuje złość i nawet nie próbuje jej powstrzymać. Zamiast tego wyobraża sobie, jak nagle przemienia się w wilkołaka i rozszarpuje gardło mężczyzny. Powinien zapłacić za swoje zbrodnie. 

— Jak mogłeś… — szepcze. 

— Powiedziałem o nim Talii. Ostrzegłem ją, błagałem, by uciekała… Jednak ona wiedziała. Wiedziała lepiej, niż ktokolwiek z nas, że musi cię chronić. Oddała za ciebie życie, Derek. Nie obwiniaj jej. 

Hale cofa się o krok, kiedy dociera do niego ciężar odpowiedzialności. To przez niego zginęła matka, siostra i wszyscy inni. To przez niego… 

— Nie obwiniaj się — mówi nieco głośniej. — Nie miałeś na to wpływu. To był jej wybór.

— To zbyt wiele… — mruczy, cofając się o krok. Po chwili czuje kojący strumień magii i pozwala mu się otoczyć, niczym bezpiecznej skorupie. Patrzy uważnie na mężczyznę i wie, że nie należy ona do niego. Stiles. 

— Nie dla ciebie. Jesteś silny. Jak twoja matka. 

Derek początkowo milczy, jednak w końcu podejmuje decyzję, z której skutkami będzie się prawdopodobnie zmagał jeszcze przez długi czas. 

— Jak masz na imię? 

I mrowienie magii Alfy mówi mu, że to dobre pytanie. 


	4. Rozdział Trzeci

Derek przez cały czas trwania swojej rozmowy z Deatonem czuł na sobie wzrok Stilesa, który w tym czasie zajmował się jakąś robotą papierkową. Nie przeszkadzała mu obecność chłopaka, bo z tego co zrozumiał, to ten i tak znał historię jego rodziny i to lepiej, niż sam Derek, co zresztą po raz kolejny już udowodnił, poprawiając Deatona. 

— To przez nerwy — mówi mężczyzna, zaczynając od początku. — Twoja matka nigdy nie zostałaby alfą, tak naprawdę to było dla niej wielkie szczęście, że jej ojciec zaaranżował to małżeństwo. Wszystko rozgrywało się o brak potomka ze strony Alfy Hale’a, który umierał. Oczywiści nie była to kwestia kilku dni, a rozłożyło się w latach, ale jego rodzina była zaniepokojona i zwróciła się z propozycją połączenia watach do ojca Talii. Musisz wiedzieć, że ta i tak przyjaźniła się z ojcem Laury, a ich watahy egzystowały blisko siebie, właściwie można by powiedzieć, że wataha Hale’ów sprawowała pieczę nad rodziną twojej matki, odkąd ta została zdziesiątkowana przez watahę alf. — Zawiesił się na moment. — Pojawiłem się w życiu Talii jeszcze nim propozycja małżeństwa w ogóle została złożona, to był czas, kiedy jeszcze nie należałem do Argentów…

— Skąd się w ogóle tu wziąłeś? — Derek zadaje pytanie, które dręczy go odkąd się tutaj pojawił. Chociaż nie chciał się wcześniej do tego przyznać, zdajeł sobie sprawę z tego, że nie chodzi wyłącznie o zostanie emisariuszem Stilesa. Magia chce więcej, ale musi upewnić się, że to nie tylko on odnosi takie wrażenie. Potrzebuje potwierdzenia. 

— Magia ciągnęła mnie do Beacon — odpowiada nieco zachrypniętym głosem. — Początkowo myślałem, że może w końcu znajdę swoją watahę, ale Hale’owie mieli już emisariusza. I wtedy spotkałem twoją matkę. Nie zamierzam ci opowiadać nic ponad to, co musisz wiedzieć: to było prawdziwe uczucie. Byliśmy ze sobą kompatybilni, ale to i tak nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Musiała zadbać o swoją przyszłość, a dla niej szansą było to małżeństwo. No i ty. Kiedy zaszła z tobą w ciążę, jej mąż był już coraz słabszy. Od razu cię wyczuli. 

— Wiedzieliście, że nie będę wilkołakiem. 

— Dokładnie. Trzy lata po tym, jak się urodziłeś, Talia zaszła w ciążę z Corą. 

— A potem…

— Talia została alfą, tak. 

Zapada niezręczna cisza, podczas której słychać jest wyłącznie przekładanie papierów. 

— Nie oczekuję… — Derek unosi głowę, ze skupieniem przyglądając się próbującemu zebrać myśli Deatonowi. — Jeżeli chcesz, mogę odejść. 

Derek czuje wyczekujące spojrzenia zarówno Stilesa jak i mężczyzny, ale tylko kręci głową. 

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Zawsze… byłbym wdzięczny, gdybym mógł się od ciebie uczyć. 

Odnosi wrażenie, jakby powietrze zrobiło się gęste od napięcia. Czeka jednak cierpliwie na odpowiedź. 

— Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. 

Może się mylić, ale odnosi wrażenie, że Stiles wypuszcza wstrzymywane powietrze. Zerka na niego przez ramię i widzi jego szeroki uśmiech i kciuk uniesiony w górę.

— Dobrze, a teraz będę się już zbierał. Jeśli będziesz chciał się ze mną skontaktować, niech Stiles da ci mój numer, nie chcę wam już dłużej przeszkadzać, a wierzę, że macie kilka kwestii do omówienia. 

Stiles po chwili już stoi obok niego, poklepując Deatona po ramieniu. 

— Tak, tak staruszku, osobiście wpiszę mu twój numer do telefonu, coby się gdzieś nie zapodział. 

Derek przygląda im się uważnie, zastanwiając się, jak sam powinien się zachować. Ojciec jednak robi to za niego zbliżając się nieco z wyciągniętą dłonią. 

— Do zobaczenia, Derek. 

— Tak, do zobaczenia — odpowiada i po chwili zostaje już sam ze Stilesem. 

— Nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć — mówi wilkołak, marszcząc brwi. — Ostatnio właściwie niewiele ustaliliśmy, wydaje mi się jednak, że na ten moment najważniejsze jest, byś przyjął mnie jako swojego Alfę, bo kiedy stanie się to oficjalne, będzie nam prościej. 

— Myślałem, że właśnie po to miałem tu przyjść. — Marszczy brwi. 

— Nie, żartujesz? To jest tylko formalność, a nas obchodzić i tak będą dużo ciekawsze sprawy. Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko… — Bierze z pobliskiego krzesła plecak, do którego wrzuca kilka teczek, po czym kieruje się w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. — Wolałbym się przenieść. Nie wiem, czuję się dziwnie staro, przebywając w tym gabinecie. 

— Będziemy gdzieś jechać? Właściwie zostawiłem samochód kawałek stąd. 

— Ach, lubisz spacery? Myślę w takim razie, że będziesz zadowolony, bo to nie daleko. Nie mam nic przeciwko, byśmy się przeszli. 

Stiles otwiera drzwi i wychodzi, przystając na chwilę, aż widzi, że Hale podąża jego śladem. Początkowo żaden z nich się nie odzywa, jednak w końcu ciekawość Stilinskiego zwycięża. 

— Jakie to uczucie? 

Derek na moment przystaje, nie bardzo wiedząc, o czym Alfa mówi. 

— Co? 

— Spotkanie ojca…

Marszczy czoło, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. 

— Chciałbym go nienawidzić, ale wszystko we mnie każe mi mu wybaczyć…

Początkowo chłopak nie odpowiada, a kiedy Derek wypuszcza swoją magię na tyle, by krążyła tuż pod powierzchnią jego skóry, może usłyszeć jego szybciej bijące serce. 

— W dniu, kiedy zginął mój tata pokłóciliśmy się. Nasze metody były różne, on chciał walczyć, zamiast pozwolić porozmawiać mi z Deucalionem…

Derek już wie, do czego zmierza i instynktownie przysuwa się bliżej Stilesa, chcąc zaoferować mu swoje milczące wsparcie. Chłopak wydaje się tego nie zauważać, chociaż po chwili dostosowuje swoje tempo kroków do Dereka, tak że co jakiś czas ocierają się ramionami. Ilekroć tak się dzieje, Hale czuje mrowienie przechodzące falą przez jego ciało. Zastanawia się, czy tylko on tak reaguje, czy może Alfa ma podobnie. 

— Ostatecznie zginął, pociągając za sobą swoje dwie bety. — Jego głos nie łamie się, chociaż Derek doskonale słyszy emocje, które stara się stłumić. — Nienawidzę tego, że miałem wtedy rację. Gdybym się mylił, nie zginąłby. Albo, gdyby mnie posłuchał. Chociaż i tak najgorsze jest co innego — szepcze, nagle się zatrzymując. Derek również przystaje, a kiedy patrzy w kierunku, gdzie podążył wzrok Stilinskiego, dostrzega, że muszą być na miejscu. — Chodź. 

Idzie za nim, rozumiejąc, że Stilinski przyprowadził go do swojego domu. Kiedy wchodzą głębiej, jest zaskoczony, nie wyczuwając właściwie żadnej innej energii; jedynie w korytarzu unosi się jeszcze trochę tej należącej do Scotta i Allison, ale poza tym, wydaje się ziać pustką. Stiles mieszka sam. 

Nie chce nic mówić, żeby nie wytrącić chłopaka z myśli, w których się pogrąża, prowadząc go do niewielkiego salonu i wskazując kanapę. Właściwie i tak nie miałby wyboru, poza stołem, jest to jedyny mebel tutaj. Siada, a Stiles już po chwili do niego dołącza. Siedzą blisko siebie, bliżej, niż jest do tego przyzwyczajony, ale nie odsuwa się. 

— Najgorsze w ty wszystkim jest to… i bardzo tego żałuję. — Odchrząka, po czym ponawia próbę: — Gdybym nie był Prawdziwym Aflą, nie byłoby problemu. Nie przyszliby tutaj, mój ojciec by żył. To moja wina. 

Derek patrzy na niego z zaskoczeniem i dostrzega, że jego twarz wykrzywia ból. To musi być zbyt świeże, źle, to jest zbyt świeże i ma tego świadomość. Normalnie próbowałby coś powiedzieć, ale wydaje mu się, że to bezcelowe. Zamiast tego unosi dłoń i uspokajająco kładzie ją na ramieniu chłopaka. W tej chwili nie ma znaczenia, że jest jego Alfą, czy nim będzie, czy na czym aktualnie stoją. Derek widzi w Stilesie silnego wojownika, którym bez wątpienia jest, ale niewątpliwie tamta śmierć pozostawiła głęboką ranę, pod którą nawet Alfa może się ugiąć. 

Chłopak przysuwa się nieco bliżej i Derek mimo wszystko jest zaskoczony tą ufnością, którą mu okazuje, nie dość, że nie odtrącając jego pomocy, ale na dodatek okazując swoją słabość. Coś, czego normalnie wilkołaki przed sobą nie robią… I wtedy to do niego dociera. Nagle rozumie tak naprawdę najważniejszą funkcję, jaką pełnią emisariusze. To oni są podporą dla swoich Alf. 

Momentalnie przypomina sobie te wszystkie razy, kiedy po śmierci jednego z członków watahy, kalifornijski Alfa znikał w towarzystwie tamtejszego emisariusza. Teraz rozumie, jaką rolę przychodzi im pełnić. Tak naprawdę nie chodzi wyłącznie o magię, bo do tego nie byłby potrzebny emisariusz uwiązany do konkretnej watahy, a tak jak w przypadku Deatona, jedynie taki, który służyłby konsultacją. Jednak teraz to nabiera sensu; to oni są najbardziej zaufanymi osobami dla Alfy. Są bardziej ludzcy, o ile w ogóle można tak to nazwać, ale taka jest prawda. Każdy wilkołak stroni od okazywania uczuć, o ile nie jest sam ze swoimi emocjami. A przecież wilkołaki przeżywają wszystko bardziej, czują mocniej, intensywniej. Emisariusze nie oceniają, tylko są siłą dla swoich Alf i patrząc na pogrążonego w cichym cierpieniu Stilesa, Derek upewnia się w tym, że to jego miejsce. Pamiętał, jak, kiedy był małym dzieckiem, jego matka jednym dotykiem przejmowała na siebie część bólu umierającego ojca i w tej chwili żałował, że nie mógłby zrobić tego samego dla Stilesa.

Nie wiedzieć kiedy, zaczyna gładzić wilkołaka w pocieszającym geście i to wydaje się działać. Stiles bierze drżący oddech, jakby był na granicy i nagle otwiera oczy, patrząc na Dereka. 

— Normalnie taki nie jestem. 

— Nie szkodzi — odpowiada szybko, nagle niepewny, czy powinien zabrać rękę. Stiles jednak wciąż nie spuszcza z niego wzroku i to wydaje się odpowiedzią. Wycofuje się, a wtedy on kręci głową. 

— Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza…

Ręka momentalnie wraca na _swoje_ miejsce. 

— To nigdy nie była twoja wina — mówi, czując się wyjątkowo nie na miejscu. To Laura zawsze była dobra w pocieszaniu. — Bycie Prawdziwym Alfą to dar, z którego powinieneś być dumny. Nigdy go nie żałuj. 

Alfa przygląda mu się uważnie, jakby szukał w nim czegoś więcej i najwyraźniej to odnajduje, bo uśmiecha się blado. 

— Dziękuję. 

Milczą przez chwilę, gdy nagle Stiles odchrząka i zaciera ręce z nagle nową energią. 

— Koniec z głupotami, teraz kolej na poważne sprawy. Bezpośrednio po mnie są Isaac oraz Scott, którego już poznałeś. Mam do ciebie zaufanie, i myślę, że mogę mieć nadzieję, że również mnie takowym darzysz. Allison jest córką Chrisa. Nie wiem, czy go kojarzysz, nie jest wilkołakiem, ale…

— Brat Kate. 

— Owszem. Chris mieszka na obrzeżach rezerwatu z żoną i dotychczas Allison. Nigdy nie miał nic wspólnego ze swoją rodziną, więc liczę, że świadomość nazwiska nie odbije się na twoich osądach. Są całkowicie nieszkodliwi, Chris jest myśliwym i patroluje zachodnią granicę naszego terytorium. 

Kiwa głową, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie ma prawa osądzać mężczyzny a ni jego rodziny. Poza tym, Allison nosi dziecko Scotta i należy do watahy. 

— Podejrzewam, że natkniesz się na niego na jakimś posiedzeniu, czy czymś takim, nie jest zbyt skory do integrowania się z resztą watahy… A nie! Przecież będzie na ślubie Scotta, tam go poznasz. 

— Ślubie…?

— Wszyscy będą. — Wzrusza ramionami. — Co tam dalej… Nie jestem pewien, na czym polega akceptacja emisariusza, ale jeśli nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, tym chciałbym zająć się za jakiś czas. Póki co mam nadzieję, że mogę liczyć na twoje wsparcie na najbliższych rozmowach, które mam do przeprowadzenia… — Zawiesza się na moment, po czym ziewa, zasłaniając usta dłonią. — Przepraszam, ostatnio miałem dużo na głowie.

— Mogę pójść — mówi szybko i Stiles przytakuje. 

— Za chwilę, nie spiesz się. To nic ważnego. Ach, gdzie moja głowa! Nie chcesz się czegoś napić, naprawdę cię przepraszam, mam chaos w głowie!

Derek parska, ale kręci głową 

— Nie, naprawdę muszę się zbierać, powinienem zrobić jakieś większe zakupy, a w tym celu konieczny będzie wyjazd do jakiegoś większego miasta. 

Stiles wydaje się go doskonale rozumieć; rozgląda się po pokoju, jakby czegoś szukał i nagle gwałtownie się odwraca, tak, że jego dłoń, która wciąż była gdzieś nie do końca na swoim miejscu spoczęła na klatce piersiowej chłopaka. Jedynym, co zdążył wyczuć, nim ją szybko zabrał, był zapadnięty mostek. Stiles nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, a Derek spokojnie omiótł wzrokiem całą jego sylwetkę, razem z twarzą i uznał, że taka _niedoskonałość_ pasuje do chłopaka. Stiles jest nietypowy, absolutnie nie wpisuje się w żadne ramy, które dotychczas sam stworzył w swojej głowie, mając do czynienia z wieloma wilkołakami i kilkoma Alfami. Stiles jest inny. Jest nietypowy, nietuzinkowy, przez co wydaje się jeszcze bardziej intrygujący. 

— Jakbyś mógł, to kup mi kilka sztuk kawy w puszkach. Najlepiej, jeśli będzie karmelowa, na pewno znajdziesz. 

— Nie ma sprawy. 

Masz jakieś pytania? — zmienia temat Stiles. 

Derek mruga zaskoczony, nagle przypominając sobie najważniejsze pytanie, które miał zadać. 

— W jakim wieku zostałeś przemieniony? Twój ojciec nie bał się, że możesz nie przeżyć przemiany? 

Obawia się, że Stiles może czuć się niekomfortowo przez takie pytania, zwłaszcza, że przywołuje pamięć jego ojca, ale chłopakowi jednak wydaje się to nie przeszkadzać. 

— Nie miał wyboru. Gdyby nie ugryzienie, nie byłoby mnie tutaj… — Zawiesza się na moment, po czym kontynuuje: — Mieliśmy wypadek. Wracałem z mamą.. cudem przeżyłem do przyjazdu pogotowia. 

— Nie powinienem był… — zaczyna Derek, ale chłopak kręci głową. 

— Nie, sam z tym wyszedłem, chciałem, żebyś wiedział. — Przeciąga się. — Będę wdzięczny, jeśli jutro przed południem pojawisz się w ratuszu. Mam zaplanowaną rozmowę z pobliską watahą i chciałbym, żebyś mi towarzyszył. 

Derek mruga zaskoczony, ale szybko przytakuje, po czym się podnosi. 

— Możesz na mnie liczyć. 

— Wiem, dziękuję. — Stiles uśmiecha się do niego, po czym odprowadza go do drzwi. Derek ubiera buty i przez chwilę stoi niezdecydowany, co powinien zrobić, ale Stilinski wychodzi mu na przeciw, obejmując go swoimi długimi rękami i poklepując po plecach. — Cieszę się z naszej współpracy; że tu jesteś

— Ja… to mój nowy dom. 

Po mocniejszym uścisku ze strony Stilesa upewnia się, że ten rozumie, co chciał przez to powiedzieć. 

Kiedy drzwi zamykają się za nim, czuje, jak jego magia wrze pod skórą, a ciało mrowi w miejscach, gdzie miało styczność z wilkołakiem. 


	5. Rozdział Czwarty

Derek wciąga niespokojnie powietrze, chodząc w tę i z powrotem po żwirowej ścieżce. Stiles nigdy się nie spóźnia. Wręcz zawsze jest jeszcze szybciej niż on sam, a już on woli jednak pojawić się na umówionym miejsuc kilka minut wcześniej. Dlatego się niepokoi. I jeszcze od samego rana dziwnie się czuje, jednak, kiedy pozwolił swojej magii krążyć, nie udało mu się wyczuć żadnego zagrożenia, również żaden z miejscowych wilkołaków nie wydawał się być zaalarmowanym niebezpieczeństwem. Mimo wszystko, coś jest nie tak i nie jest pewien, czy właściwe jest dłuższe czekanie.

Próbował dodzwonić się do Alfy na komórkę, ale ten nie odebrał, ani nie odpisał mu na wiadomość; mimo to próbuje raz jeszcze, coraz bardziej poddając się strachowi. W końcu wciska telefon do przedniej kieszeni swojej kurtki, po czym wsiada do samochodu i wycofuje się, kierując z powrotem w stronę centrum miasta. Oddycha głęboko, przywołując swoją magię i robi to tak szybko, jak na nowo znajduje się na terytorium należącym do watahy. Od razu go wyczuwa. Hamuje gwałtownie i skręca, dodając gazu. Coś jest nie tak. I to coś złego. Przyspiesza, co chwila wyprzedzając inne pojazdy, aż w końcu cudem unika zderzenia czołowego. A przynajmniej tak uważa jadący z naprzeciwka mężczyzna, który obtrąbia go wciąż po tym, jak już dawno się mijają. Nie przejmuje się tym jednak, mknąc w kierunku skraju rezerwatu po zachodniej stronie. 

Z każdym kolejnym przejechanym metrem, jego magia coraz bardziej szaleje mu pod skórą, jednak stara się trzymać ją na wodzy i nie pozwolić zanadto się rozproszyć, bo kiedy nadejdzie czas, by na nowo ją ukryć, nie będzie w stanie tego szybko zrobić. Wciąż Stiles na tyle się przed nim nie otworzył, by pokazać mu swoją własną magię i Derek nie zamierzał go do tego zmuszać, a już na pewno nie w taki sposób. Jest coraz bliżej, jednak to, co wyczuwa w powietrzu, nie pozwala mu ukrywać już dłużej sowjej magii. Wręcz przeciwnie, skupia wszystkie swoje zmysły, by tylko wydostać jej jak najwięcej w postaci otaczającej go srebrzystej poświaty. Jest już blisko. Zatrzymuje się i wyskakuje z samochodu, pędząc w las, gdzie drzewa rosnąc oraz gęściej. Przez moment waha się, bo czuje przed sobą linię wyznaczającą granicę ich terytorium, jednak jest to tylko głupi moment słabości; po chwili już biegnie dalej i nawet nie musi wsłuchiwać się w śpiew, który nieustannie mu towarzyszy. Magia Stilesa go przyzywa. 

W końcu widzi go; opiera się jedną dłonią o drzewo, drugą trzyma za brzuch i Derek zaczyna szybciej oddychać na widok tego, co zastaje. Ostatnie dzielące ich metry pokonuje biegiem, nie zwracając zbyt dużej uwagi na to, że Stiles nawet nie podnosi głowy, kiedy się do niego zbliża. 

— Stiles… 

Chłopak zadziera głowę, cofając się o krok, jakby właśnie został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Otwiera szeroko oczy, czując pieszczotę wirującej w powietrzu magii Dereka i wyciąga dłoń, jakby chciał ją pochwycić. Chwieje się; Derek jest już przy nim, ostrożnie osuwając się na ziemię. 

— Co się stało? — pyta zdławionym głosem, bo to nie ma prawa mieć miejsca. Jest tu już od ponad dwóch miesięcy. Nic takiego się nie zdarzyło wcześniej, dlaczego teraz. — Dlaczego….? 

Pytanie zawisa między nimi w pełnej napięcia ciszy. Oddech Stilesa jest nieco chrapliwy i Derek nie musi zgadywać, by wiedzieć, jakich doznał obrażeń Rośnie w nim wściekłość. 

— Dlaczego, Stiles? — pyta jednak szeptem, mają wrażenie, że każdy głośniejszy dźwięk mógłby coś zniszczyć, to coś, czego nawet nie potrafi nazwać. Trzyma Stilesa mocno w ramionach. 

— To nie takie proste… Nie rozumiesz…

— Więc mi powiedz! 

— Nie, Derek…

Derek nigdy nie widział go tak słabym, bezbronnym… Tak podatnym. I nie musi dłużej pytać, by wiedzieć. Przekręca nieznacznie głowę chłopaka, a z jego ust wydobywa się zdławiony jęk. 

— Powiedz mi, że to nie prawda — mówi, oddychając ciężko. to nie miało prawa się wydarzyć. Nie jemu Alfie. Nie Prawdziwemu Alfie… Nie Stilesowi. 

— Przykro mi. Zawiodłem wszystkich… 

Derek nie pozwala mu dokończyć, instynktownie przykładzając dłoń do wciąż krwawiącego zranienia. Przesuwa opuszkiem, czując zgrubienie, co świadczy tylko o tym, iż blizna była już kilkakrotnie otwierana. Dobrze wie, co ro znaczy. Zdaje sobie również sprawę, co kierowało Stilesem, że dał sobie coś takiego w ogóle zrobić. I ma ochotę krzyczeć. 

Jego magia faluje wokół nich i Stiles się nie odzywa już więcej. Po prostu patrzy na niego. Patrzy na niego tymi swoimi ogromnymi oczami i w którymś momencie Derek czuje, jak druga energia się do niego zbliża. Zamyka oczy i pozwala sobie na tę krótką chwilę przerwy. Wciąga powietrze nosem, zupełnie jakby dzięki temu mógł stać się jeszcze bliższy magii Stilesa, która tak idealnie łączy się z jego. Są integralnymi częściami całości i ma wrażenie, że gdyby teraz się wycofał, jego własna magia by krzyczała. I to go ocuca. 

Zbiera siły, koncentruje się nad utworzonym chwilę wcześniej przepływem magii, mając nadzieję, że to zadziała. uchyla na chwilę powieki, by upewnić się, że Stiles nie ma nic przeciwko, jednak chłopak tylko wpatruje się w niego, co Derek bierze za przyzwolenie, powoli łącząc ich magie ze sobą. Syczy, czując szarpnięcie w miejscu, gdzie pod skórą Stilesa wciąż wiruje opierająca się im magia Deucaliona, jednak nie poddaje się. Naciska mocniej, starając się pozbyć tego plugastwa z ciała Stilesa. Magia Deucaliona jest niczym rysa na szkle i musi się jej pozbyć. Gdzieś jakby obok słyszy syk Alfy, ale jest zbyt późno, by mógł to powstrzymać. Jego dłonie drżą, jednak mija kilka sekund i jest po wszystkim, a on sam odsuwa się, podtrzymując ziemi, by nie upaść. Nie przypomina sobie, by kiedykolwiek użył tak dużych pokładów magii na raz. 

Otwiera oczy. Na twarzy Stilesa widzi jakieś niezrozumiałe dla niego emocje, coś obcego, coś, czego nie widział już od takiego dawna, że wmawia sobie, iż sam się oszukuje, bo Stiles nie mógłby czuć tego samego co on. To byłoby zbyt dobre, pomimo okoliczności. 

— Nie czuję…

Stiles zaczyna, po czym unosi dłoń. Pozdzierane do krwi kostki zaczynają się goić i chłopak wciąga haust powietrza, zupełnie jak wyjęta z wody ryba. 

— To niemożliwe — dodaje i Derek mu przytakuje. Nigdy nie słyszał o tym, by jakikolwiek emisariusz był w stanie zdjąć znak poddaństwa swojego pana innemu wilkołakowi. — Ja… nawet nie wiem co powiedzieć. Dziękuję — powtarza i Derek uśmiecha się blado, widząc, że Stiles wraca do zdrowia. Nie mógłby patrzeć, jak ten męczy się, nie mogąc się uzdrowić przez pogryzienia innego alfy. 

— To nic…

Stiles parska, patrząc mu w oczy. 

— Obaj wiemy, że to więcej niż coś… — Zamyśla się na moment. — Wiesz już, a przynajmniej się domyślasz, w jakich okolicznościach się mu poddałem. I nie mylisz się. Jednak dzisiaj… nie spodziewałem się, nie powinni byli się pojawić. Jednak Deaucalionowi się wydaje, że należę do niego i wszystko, co dotyczy mieszkańców… Co dotyczy ciebie… — Jego głos się załamuje i Derek nie ma sumienia prowokować go do dalszej wypowiedzi. Robi to, co pierwsze przychodzi mu na myśl. Po prostu otula go swoją magią, bo wie, że to więcej, niż może zrobić ktokolwiek. Chłopak przymyka powieki, lekko rozchylając wargi. — To niesamowite… Twoja magia jest taka piękna. Wiedziałem, że warto na nią poczekać — szepcze. 

Derek nic nie mówi, czując dokładnie to samo. Zastanawia go, ile czasu potrzebuje Stiles, na poskładanie wszystkiego do kupy. Podaje mu rękę. 

Wie, że jego magia już niemal całkowicie go uleczyła, ale nie jest pewien, jak wiele obrażeń zdołał zadać mu obcy Alfa, nim w końcu odszedł. Zapewne czując zbliżającego się Dereka. Stiles chętnie przyjmuje pomoc i pozwala podprowadzić się do samochodu. Hale stąpa wolnymi krokami, jakby chcąc przedłużyć chwilę tego czegoś co jest między nimi. Tej wyjątkowej emocji, która sprawia, że jego magia drży radości, otaczając ich obu.

Kiedy zerka na idącego obok niego Alfę, dostrzega lekki uśmiech na jego ustach. Podąża jego śladem. 

Jego samochód nie był przygotowany wcześniej na przewózkę kogokolwiek, ale ostatecznie Derek przekłada wszystko na przednie siedzenie, moszcząc dla Stilesa odrobinę miejsca z tyłu i robiąc miejsce, by ten miał gdzie schować nogi w jego ciasnym teraz samochodzie. 

Ruszają w ciszy. 

*

— Jeszcze raz dziękuję — mówi Stiles, kiedy Derek zatrzymuje się przed jego domem. Hale dziwnie się czuje, bo ilekroć patrzyłw lusterko, to Alfa mu się przyglądał i nie był pewien, czy ten teraz nie czuje się stłamszony przez magię Dereka. Cieszy się jednak, że to, co zaszło w lesie, można nazwać przyjęciem go na emisariusza, także wszelkie obawy, które wciąż żywił, nie będąc stuprocentowo pewnym, iż Stiles na pewno go zechce, odeszły. — To ja już pójdę — mówi, wychodząc z samochodu. Derek robi to samo i przystaje. Stiles przestępuje z nogi na nogę, po czym podchodzić do niego szybko i lekko go obejmuje. Derek jest tak zaskoczony, że nie reaguje. — Może zostaniesz…? 

Niedokończone pytanie zawisa między nimi i Derek przełyka ciężko ślinę. To niewłaściwie. Jest jego Alfą. Nie powinien…

— To niewałściwe — szepcze w końcu, przymykając powieki. To niewałściwie, chociaż pragnie tego, jak niczego. A magia tylko wzmaga to uczucie. Oddycha, sięgając po strumień energii płynący od Stilesa, ale ten momentalnie go ukrywa, zupełnie, jakby musiał się go obawiać. Derek zaciska wargi, unikając wzroku Alfy. 

— Taa, domyślam się. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, za jakiś czas się odezwę. — W jego oczach błyska ból, kiedy kończy i znika za drzwiami. 

Derek stoi jeszcze kilka minut, nie będąc pewnym, czy Alfa dobrze zrozumiał jego odpowiedź, po czym odjeżdża z piskiem opon. 

* 

Mija tydzień, a Stiles wciąż milczy i Derek zaczyna się denerwować. Ostatnimi czasy nie było właściwie dnia, by nie spędzali ze sobą wspólnie chociaż godziny, jedząc razem obiad, czy uczestnicząc w spotkaniach. Czasami po prostu rozmawiając. Nie jest przyzwyczajony do takiego wręcz… unikania go przez chłopaka i jego magia zaczęła szaleć. Właściwie, odkąd pozwolił połączyć się jej z magią Stilesa, była krnąbna i trudniejsza do opanowania, niż dotychczas. Derek doskonale ją rozumie, bo jego również nosi i nawet spotkanie ze Scottem mu nie pomogło. Zwłaszcza, że ten sam zasugerował, iż coś może się dziać z Alfą i czy może to on coś o tym wie. 

Derek jednak nie wydaje chłopaka, tylko szybko zmienia temat na zbliżający się termin ślubu. I gdzieś pomiędzy opowieścią o wyborze sukni przez Allison a “ ale przyjdź z kimś, będzie fajnie “ dociera do niego, co tak naprawdę chciał zrobić. 

Kiedy żegna się ze Scottem, jest zdecydowany i zamiast skierować się w stronę pobliskiego miasta na zakupy, skręca, mknąc prosto do domu Stilinskiego. Ma dosyć tego stanu zawieszenia, w którym się znaleźli i wie, że jeśli tylko coś w postawie wilkołaka podpowie mu, że ten wciąż utrzymuje swoją prośbę, to nie będzie mógł się powstrzymać. Oddycha. 

* 

Pod domem hamuje z piskiem opon i niemal wyskakuje z samochodu. Puka do drzwi, przestępując nerwowo z nogi na nogę i od razu przypomina mu się zachowanie chłopaka tamtego popołudnia. Przełyka ślinę, modląc się tylko o to, by chłopak nie rozmyślił się i wciąż go chciał. 

Drzwi się nie otwierają, a jego serce wali coraz mocniej. Nigdy nie był taki słaby, to Stiles go takim uczynił. Zawsze był stabilny i nigdy nie ulegał emocjom. Aż do teraz. 

— Stiles, wpuść mnie — krzyczy, wiedząc, że wilkołak usłyszałby go nawet, gdyby szeptał. Wie, że słyszy go cały czas. 

W końcu drzwi uchylają się i Derek nie potrzebuje patrzeć na chłopaka, by wiedzieć, że nie sypia ostatnimi dniami za dobrze. 

— Cześć. 

Derek wypuszcza wstrzymywane powietrze i przestępuje próg, zmuszając tym samym chłopaka do wycofania się. Zbliża się jednak do niego znowu, aż Stiles plecami uderza o ścianę za nim. Wilkołaki tak nie robią. Alfy tak nie robią. Ale to jest Stiles. 

Unosi palce i muska chłodne policzki Stilesa opuszkami. Chłopak wzdycha, chcąc odwrócić głowę. 

— Dlaczego? — pyta, a Derek pochyla się, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Jego magia szaleje. 

— A dlaczego nie? 

Stiles krzywi się, chociaż Hale czuje, że powoli spięcie zaczyna opuszczać jego ciało i wygina się w jego stronę. Mimo wszystko, nie pokonują dzielących ich cali, czekając, chociaż nie są pewni na co. 

— Widziałem w twoich oczach… Brzydzisz się mną. — Jego głos jest cichy i Derek ma wrażenie, jakby wilkołak rozpadał się na jego oczach tak samo, jak tamtego popołudnia, gdy opowiadał o swoim ojcu. Nie może mu na to pozwolić. Patrzy mu w oczy, kiedy sięga po jego dłoń, umieszczając ją na swoim sercu, chociaż zdaje sobie sprawę, że ten i tak cały czas wsłuchuje się w bicie jego serca. 

— Nie brzydzę się tobą — mówi powoli, dając Stilesowi chwilę na przyswojenie jego słów. 

— Więc dlaczego? 

— Byłeś wyczerpany, mogłeś błędnie ocenić…

Stiles prycha, błyskając czerwonymi tęczówkami i uwalnia swoją magię, która od razu otacza ich niczym kokon. 

— To nie jest pomyłka. Wiedziałem od dawna — mówi i przygryza wargę. Czeka i Derek nie może się już dłużej powstrzymywać. 

— Ja też.

Jednocześnie wychylają się do siebie, łącząc swoje usta w pełnym tęsknoty pocałunku. Bliskość Stilesa działa na niego kojąca, wyciszając jego umysł tak, że jego uszu dobiega tak dobrze znana pieśń, która wydaje się doskonalsza, odkąd ich połączone magie stawiają ich w centrum wszechświata. 

Kiedy przerywają pocałunek, wciąż stykają się czołami, dysząc w swoje usta. 

— Czekałem na ciebie…

Stiles uśmiecha się, sięgając po kolejny pocałunek. 

Drzwi zamykają się za nimi z trzaskiem.


End file.
